


Interrogation Tactics

by Succubitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper's fat ass, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP that one table, Ripped Clothing, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Wall Sex, dom!Peridot, the real reason Lapis hates Peridot and Jasper so much, the real reason Peridot is tired on the ship, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubitch/pseuds/Succubitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot realizes just how tired being on a ship with Jasper makes her. Although, maybe 'tired' isn't the right word.</p><p>Alternatively: the real reason Lapis hates Jasper and Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a terrible conversation I had with FluffKills involving Jasper, Peridot, and their inability to get anything done while they're in the same room together. Please go check out her stuff!
> 
> And an extra big thank you to swirlybutt-mcmangocunt for checking this over for me! I couldn't do it without you <3

At this point, it was safe to say that the mission to report on the Cluster had not gone as planned.

Dull metallic clunking filled the halls of the ship as Peridot pursued Jasper, almost having to run to keep up with the larger gem’s lengthy strides. However, Jasper paid her no heed. She was more concerned with dragging Lapis Lazuli to her new quarters on the ship: a jail cell. After the water gem’s little scheme to withhold information had been revealed, the duo had had no choice but to deem her a traitor as well.

“Jasper, wait!” Peridot’s nasally voice chased her down the corridor, “What about the Cluster? You can’t just hijack my mission like that!”

Jasper came to a dead halt in front of an available cell and unceremoniously tossed Lapis inside. She landed with an ‘oomph’, splayed out on the cell floor, but made no attempt to get back up. The water gem would be fine though. Despite her betrayal, neither Jasper nor Peridot sought to harm her; merely just to contain her until they could make it back to Homeworld. They both had a job to do and would leave her punishment to be decided by their higher-ups. But, judging by the _other_ prisoners they had already stashed elsewhere aboard the ship, there was a high chance punishment could come from their glorious leader herself, Yellow Diamond- because Lapis hadn’t just withheld information, she had failed to mention she had encountered Rose Quartz and what remained of her rebel faction.

“Rose Quartz and her pathetic army take precedent over the Cluster,” Jasper explained, with an eerie sort of calmness, “Activate the force field and let’s get off this gem-forsaken planet.”

Peridot’s mouth drew into a hard line at the order. Technically speaking, this was supposed to be _her_ mission, but Jasper sure did like to boss her around. Admittedly, however, she was an elite quartz warrior and she needed to run a tight ship, especially now the crew was down to just the two of them.

“Why are we locking her up? We should be interrogating her!” Peridot insisted with a wave of her floating fingers, “If she hid knowing about the Stev-er…Rose Quartz, then what else could she be hiding from us?”

Jasper frowned and looked back and forth between Lapis and Peridot. “Fine. Let’s bring her to the interrogation room. Lazuli! Stop messing around and get up!” 

She reached out to grab Lapis again- who was still sprawled out on the floor, seemingly unconscious- when Peridot’s fingers caught her arm and pulled her back.

“Wait! We can’t use the interrogation room.”

“Why not?” The annoyance was evident in Jasper’s tone.

Peridot’s cheeks flushed a dark green as she turned her eyes away from Jasper. “Because my flask robonoids are still cleaning it up from our last little _distraction_ in there.”

Instead of infuriation, a shit-eating grin spread across Jasper’s face as she activated the force field to keep Lapis in her cell, even though Lapis was just lying there, back turned to their bickering. “Yeah, you really did make quite the mess in there. And what of the second interrogation room?”

The green gem simpered, cocking the base of her limb enhancer against her hip, “That one’s been rendered out of commission too, remember? I told you the table in there wasn’t strong enough to handle your full weight, but no, you didn’t listen to me and you broke it with your fat ass!”

“Oh? It was _my_ fat ass’ fault?” Jasper scowled, feigning offense, “If I remember correctly- which I am- _you’re_ the one who grabbed me, dragged me – well, tried to drag me anyway - into the room and told me to bend over. It’s not my problem that everything on your puny ship was made for little, tiny techie gems, like yourself.” Her finger jabbed Peridot squarely in the chest.

“How was any of that _my fault?_ ” Peridot nearly screeched as she knocked Jasper’s hand away. “ _You_ were the one nagging me to come fuck you for hours! Bending over in front of me, touching yourself, telling me how _wet_ you are, pushing your enormous breasts right in my face. Have you _any_ shame? All of this right after you demanded that I repair the control panel you broke the last time we copulated. It’s an infinite cycle with you, I swear! I’m exhausted from the constant repair work and the endless sex that follows it!”

When her angry snarl didn’t wipe the dirty and incredibly amused smirk off Jasper’s face, Peridot resorted to grabbing a handful of her uniform and shoving her up against the wall directly opposite Lapis’ cell. “I didn’t even know gems could get tired until I was put on a ship with your smarmy ass!”

Jasper cocked an eyebrow, her smile never dropping, as she sized up the shaking bomb of sexual frustration that was about to explode in front of her. Peridot’s face had turned a scathing shade of emerald green, as her teeth tightly clenched and her left eye developed an unsightly twitch. Jasper could practically hear the circuits in that techie brain of hers frying themselves as the technician overheated in anger. And Jasper knew just the right buttons to push.

She lowered her voice to a husky whisper and tilted her head down towards Peridot. “Why do you keep bringing my ass up so much? You really want a piece of it that badly, don’t you?”

At that moment, Jasper could swear that she heard an audible ‘ _snap’,_ as the last thread of Peridot’s self-restraint gave out.

“AUUGHHH!!!” Peridot let out an exasperated scream before she tangled her fingers into Jasper’s hair and yanked down hard, crashing their lips together in a sloppy, train wreck of a kiss. Already pushed to the brink of her patience, she shoved her tongue into the quartz’s mouth, tangling their tongues together between little gasps and nips of their sharp teeth.

Peridot ripped herself away first, still visibly torn between anger and arousal. Embarrassingly, she could already feel her tentacle beginning to unsheathe and wriggle around in her suit. It pained her to admit it, but it didn’t take much attention from Jasper to get her all riled up. She glowered up at the massive quartz (who looked incredibly pleased with herself) and murmured ‘ _you are_ so _needy’_ , before forcing their mouths together again.

The larger gem’s hands trailed over the tight body suit Peridot wore, grabbing and squeezing at the pronounced curve of her plump ass, and admiring how the soft flesh gave way to her fingers. Jasper held her tightly, leaving no room between them, as she let herself be pressed back against the wall behind her.

Once Jasper had found out about the little _quartz_ _fetish_ Peridot had, she’d realized how terribly amusing it was to tease Peridot until she snapped. This, paired with the orange gem’s voracious libido, had led to them finding new and creative ways to fuck (and occasionally break furniture) during their time on the ship. By now, it had basically become a game for Jasper, to see how long it would take for Peridot to snap before she eventually jumped her bones.

With her eyes half lidded, Peridot pulled away, flushed and panting; a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths, and her whole body radiating a pleasurable warmth. She buried her face into the snug space between Jasper’s breasts, rubbing her head between them as two of her floating fingers from each hand came up to tweak and pinch at hardened buds of her nipples though her tight bodysuit.

“Mhmm, that’s it. Just like that.” Jasper praised, biting her bottom lip as Peridot’s fingers teased her breasts in fluid, circular motions; the digits even adding a pleasant, vibrating sensation as they squeezed her nipples. Jasper groaned as she ground her hips against Peridot’s, trying to relieve some of the aching pressure building up in her core; rubbing the bulge of the tentacle against the dark, soaking-wet spot in her suit.

The smaller gem nipped and bit at Jasper’s chest, where the deep “V” of her low-cut uniform left her exposed. Peridot soothed the marks with little wet flicks of her deft, blue tongue, and it didn’t take long before she deemed the thin layer of Jasper’s suit an unnecessary obstruction. She hooked her fingers into the neckline of the uniform, and yanked it down hard. Her lips twisted into a lewd smirk as she watched the quartz warrior’s barely contained breasts spring free, bouncing heavily with the momentum of her heaving chest. Peridot licked her lips, her whole mouth suddenly dry. Any higher brain function had pretty much ceased, so she gave up on thinking and brought her mouth down to suckle the tip of a tawny nipple.

“Nghh. Get on with it, we, ahn, don’t have all day,” the larger gem keened as she threw her head back against the wall, and Peridot had never felt more of a sense of accomplishment or pride than when Jasper was reduced to a sloppy, heated mess by her touch. 

Three of her remaining fingers floated off the base of her mechanical wrist and dragged themselves teasingly down the length of Jasper’s body, before coming to a stop at the crux of her thick thighs. The green digits dipped against the dark, sopping stain at her crotch, and _rubbed._  

“Fine, you horny clod,” she slurred around the peak of a breast, “but you started it.”

Jasper’s hips rolled into the fingers that teased and vibrated against her swollen mound through her suit. “No, _you_ did,” she murmured with a dry laugh, “You were the one who kissed me first.” Honestly, she loved nothing more than getting a rise out of the little green gem.

“I did no-…S-Shut up, you clod! And turn around!” Peridot ordered shakily, seeing as she was no longer able to resist the need for release that was rapidly building up inside her. The floating fingers tugged at Jasper’s hips, urging her to move. Peridot was practically quivering with excitement.

The large gem chuckled at her demanding tone. On Homeworld, a peridot brazenly ordering a jasper around would have ended with the smaller gem getting shattered into dust. But here? A strange part of Jasper loved it when the little technician got bossy with her. So she obeyed the demand and faced the wall; arms braced for support, and bent over wantonly.

Peridot’s face flushed hot at the sight of her superior, ass out, practically presenting herself, right in front of her. That infuriating tentacle of hers wriggled incessantly in the confines of her suit, desperate to escape and sheath itself as deep as it would go. Judging by the dark stain spreading across the crotch of Jasper’s suit, Peridot knew there would be no resistance when she finally got to wedge herself in there.

“Here, let me just phase out of my uniform,” Jasper offered, sliding her hand down her front and between her legs, making a saucy show of tracing the shape of the swollen mound with her fingers.

Phasing would have been quicker, sure, but Peridot was so absorbed by the lewd display that she quickly grabbed two fistfuls of the fabric and yanked them apart. The crotch of Jasper’s suit tore open with a long _riiiiiiip,_ exposing the soft, dripping folds beneath.

“No need. I find this will fulfil my objective just fine.” 

Next, Peridot’s hands worked on yanking off the bottom of her own suit. Her twitching appendage sprung free; pearly-white precum already leaking from the tip.

“Whatever, just hurry!” Jasper muttered urgently.

“I’m working on it!” 

Two fingers floated to the opening of Jasper’s sex and spread her wide while Peridot lined her hips up. She gave a few experimental thrusts against the wetness around the entrance, making sure to rub the ridged crown against Jasper’s swollen clit so she could savor the shameless moan that tumbled from Jasper’s lips.

“Mhn, stop teasing Peri,” 

The green gem could only nod and position the dripping head at Jasper’s slit, before grabbing her hips and thrusting in without so much as a warning.

“Oh my stars, that’s amazing!” Peridot panted out, her writhing tentacle sliding into Jasper’s cunt in one fluid motion, “It’s so wet and hot in there. Did you get yourself all worked up getting to detain Rose Quartz and her army?”

Jasper’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she felt that first, initial penetration filling up the tight walls of her core. “Nah,” She ran her tongue over her plump lips. “That was barely a fight; nothing to get excited about there. I just think it’s really fucking hot when you get angry and yell at me like that.”

Peridot paused for a moment to consider this. She had done pretty much nothing _but_ get angry and yell at Jasper since the moment they got on the ship together. It was then that she suddenly realized she _might_ have had a hand in creating the crazy, marathon sex sessions she kept finding herself in. Yet she couldn’t find the will to care- because nothing on Homeworld could compare to the feeling of the tight, searing heat of Jasper’s pussy sheathed around the length of her throbbing cock.

Her fingers sunk into the generous give of Jasper’s hips, bracing herself as she slid out to just the tip before ramming the full girth of it back in. The slick walls clenched around her length, sucking her in deeper and deeper, already beginning to build up the boiling need for release in her belly. She slammed her hips into Jasper’s backside, filling the halls with the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

Jasper bit back a moan and braced herself against the wall of the corridor, letting the tiny technician thrust into her with reckless abandon. Peridot’s floating fingers were doing their best to stimulate the other neglected parts of Jasper’s body, namely her clit and her breasts. Jasper revelled in the feeling of Peridot filling her up so deep inside, while the intense vibration of those floating digits worked slow, meticulous circles around her soaking wet labia. The little green gem did not have anything close to the size or stamina to last like Jasper’s fellow quartz warriors did, but Peridot was determined and certainly _creative_ with the tools at her disposal.

The quartz gem thrust her hips back; biting her bottom lip as Peridot’s length slammed into the deepest parts of her, stirring her pussy up as she let out a garbled cry with her cheek pressed firmly against the wall. Fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled, craning her head back so Peridot could slip her tongue back into Jasper’s mouth. The vibrations against Jasper’s clit were getting more intense, and she could feel the little shocks rushing at the base of her spine. Her walls squeezed up at the force behind every wet slap of Peridot’s hips into her backside. 

By now, Peridot was already embarrassingly close to coming. Her thrusts were getting more erratic and desperate, as she plunged her length in as far as she could with the beginnings of Jasper’s impending orgasm trembling around her. In one last ditch effort, she turned the vibrations up to their highest settings and Jasper let out a strangled cry; her long claws rending and scratching deep grooves into the ship’s walls as she rode out her orgasm. 

The smaller gem slammed in as far as she could go, her tentacle thrashing within the intense constriction of Jasper’s clenching sex as her own orgasm was ripped from her. Eyes clenched shut, Peridot panted and pressed her face between Jasper’s shoulder blades, coming with a nasally cry of the quartz’s name as she pumped copious amounts of thick cum into Jasper’s tight sex. Peridot breathed a sigh of tired relief as the last wave of her orgasm shook through her, and slid out with a wet squelch. 

The two stood there for a moment, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Jasper turned around first, the sloppy remnants of Peridot’s climax seeping out of her and dripping down her thighs, and pulled the wobbling technican into an embrace. “Not bad for our fourth time today, little green.” 

Peridot gripped at Jasper’s arms, her legs shaking and threatening to give out from exhaustion as she murmured: “Sh-shut it and hold me up, you clod.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that. One more time,” Jasper begged, pressing her gem nose sweetly against Peridot’s cheek, “I know you, it’ll be quick.”

Peridot let out a whine, exhausted and spent from this latest round of frantic fucking; but she still had it in her to sneer at Jasper’s little jab. “I can barely stand up, Jasper. Fucking you constantly is exhausting.”

The larger gem kissed her neck, leaving a few little nippy love bites as she went. “You don’t need to stand up, Peri. Lay down and I’ll ride you like before. You really liked that a lot.” 

Despite everything, the corners of Peridot’s lips twitched up into a small smile. It was crazy, but a part of her loved the attention being lavished on her by this big, horny meathead soldier. Or maybe she just loved it because it was _Jasper_ giving her the attention; but she _did_ have to wonder how much more of this she could take before her physical form poofed itself from sheer exhaustion. More importantly, however… why was there this nagging feeling in the back of her brain like she was forgetting about someth-  

“ _Seriously_! You guys are doing it again?” came a shrill shriek from behind them. Lapis had finally stopped playing possum and was now sitting up and glaring at them, hands clasped over her ears to try and block out whatever grunts and groans she could hear over the buzz of the destabilizer field. 

Both Jasper and Peridot whipped their heads around towards Lapis and then back again at each other, eyes wide as they both realized that, _whoops,_ not only did they forget about interrogating the prisoner, but had they also made a voyeur out of her too.

“I’ve been stuck with you two idiots for a month, having to listen to you argue, fuck, and sometimes argue **_and_** fuck at the same time. And now you’re making me watch? Ugh! I fucking hate you both. I’ve had enough. Stop, please, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know- just no more of this. I can’t deal with this anymore.” 

Jasper regarded the shrieking prisoner with cool disdain as she slid the straps of her suit back up and tucked her voluptuous breasts away. She wasn’t sure why she even bothering to fix it, considering how she was going to have to phase a whole new suit. Peridot had ripped the crotch wide open, leaving Jasper’s leaking cunt on display in its full glory.

“Alright. Break’s over. Back to work.” She nudged Peridot’s shoulder in the direction of Lapis’ cell hoping she would take the hint. 

The gem stumbled forward, her face aflame as she attempted to readjust her own exposed (although, by now, mostly retracted) tentacle. She was also probably better off just phasing a new suit, to replace her white-stained one; but sex with Jasper tended to temporarily rob her of high brain function. “Wh-what? Wait! Hold on. What am I supposed to do with her?” 

“You heard her. She’ll tell us what we want to know. So get with interrogating her. It was your idea, after all.” Jasper was already walking back down the hall towards her own quarters. She was going to need to clean up first and phase a new uniform before she could continue to watch over the rest of the ship’s prisoners. 

“Me and my big, dumb mouth,” Peridot grumbled, wiping imaginary dust off of her suit and eyeing Lapis with a sneer, as she deactivated the holding door and drew out her precautionary destabilizer. “Okay, Lazuli, let’s hear what you have to say.” 

It was only when Jasper heard Lapis’s cry of “ _Ew! Don’t touch me, I know where your fingers have been!”_ , followed by Peridot’s startled yell echoing down the hallway, that she wondered if _maybe_ the tiny technician was not the best choice of interrogator.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.  
> If you liked it, I hope you'll leave kudos or comments. Follow my blog at succubitchxoxo.tumblr.com for updates on my other little writing projects. Thank you!


End file.
